Broken Iron (Re-Uploaded)
by Derekjay2000
Summary: Gajeel dies during the battle of fairy tail after taking a hit for Natsu, and Natsu blames him self so who's there to comfort him? the guild's resident bookworm. What awaits in the future what will blossom and what will die. Natsu x Levy (NaLe) (Re-Uploaded Story)
1. Chapter 1

In the land of fiore population of 17,000,000 there is a town know as magnolia, and in that town was a amazing wizard guild, a wizard guild called fairy tail. Famous for there powerful and quite destructive wizards, and of course their infamous brawls... but unlike other days where the sounds of fighting, shouting, and overall chaos could be heard, through out the town was rather quiet, not a single sound of fight-

 **BOOM!**

out of nowhere two Figures crashed out of the roof of the Cardia Cathedral, those two 'things' happen to be two people, one of them was extremely buff shirt less and covered with sparking lightning, where as the other was a lot less skinnier but also shirtless with just a scarf on covered in bright flames.  
while crashing into each other a few times the 'lightning ball' threw the 'fire ball' into the bell tower and kicked it further on the roof both figures, no longer on fire or covered in lightning.

there was now crowed of people around the cathedral watching the two figures.A blonde muscular man with short blonde hair, a lightning bolt shaped scar over his left eye, strange scale-like markings on his arms, and skinny jeans was glaring down a skinnier, teenaged boy, with slightly tanned skin, a red symbol on his right shoulder, a scaly white scarf around his neck with a pair of white baggy trousers with a cape like navy blue with orange lining cloth around his waist but most notable was his messy pink hair.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me? heheh" the blonde man stated darkly to the pinkette in front of him

"NATSU!" a feminine voice yelled, from below the cathedral there where three people  
one a small petite teenage girl with light blue hair in a messy pony tail with two wavy strands framing her head, hazel eyes looking up worried at the battle  
a taller beat up looking man with wild long black hair was leaning on her for support, pirceing's all over his face and arms  
and standing near by was a equely beat up man with long green hair and tore up coat

"the guild isn't yours...just think about it, Laxus" the pink haired man most likely named Natsu stated to the blonde man, now known as Laxus, pain in his voice.

"SHUT UP!" Laxus yelled back at the younger man

 _"LIGHTNING DRAGON BREAKDOWN FIST!"_ bringing his fist back as lighting gathering around it Laxus shot a fist shaped bolt of lighting towards Natsu, it slammed into him causing a large explosion.

"it's 100 years too early for you to be reaching to me, pipsqueak" laxus said darkly, he was shocked to see Natsu puch the ground and stand up.

"He can still stand?" asked the green haired man, Known as Freed Justine, in awe

"that's enough, Natsu..." the Blue haired girl, Levy Mcgarden, watched in horror as she saw Natsu get back up, bruises covered his frame

"you damned BRAT!...I'LL MAKE SURE THERE'S NOT EVEN A TRACE LEFT!" Laxus roared, raising his fist in the air as a large gold magic circle appeared bursting with lightning

"Stop it, Laxus... if you use that magic while Natsu is like this..." the green haired man pleaded, but went ignored to the blonde.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laxus roared with maniacal laughter as power surged through the lighting.  
 _LIGHTNING DRAGON HEAVEN WARD HALBERD!"_

Laxus threw a large halberd of lightning at natsu, the Fire Dragonslayer could only watch while he fell to his knees as it inched closer,

"DON'T!" Freed Shouted as he the magic blasted towards Natsu

Levy looked away crying, not noticing the Wight on her side gone

just inches before the Lightning magic could hit it's mark, it suddenly redirected towards a familiar figure with an iron club like arm

as the attack made contact with the iron appendage, he was blasted back as the club was blasted apart with his arm taking the full blunt of it blood coming out of his mouth, roaring in pain

"Ga...GAJEEEEEEL!"

-  
"AHHHHH!" A certain dragon slayer awoke with a jolt shooting up in a hammock, causing said Dragonslayer to end up face first into a hard wood floor bellow

"graaaaa... stupid dumb floor!" Natsu 'the salamander' Dragneel groand while rubbing the big red spot on his fore head, soon, no longer caring as he looked around his little shack numerous piles of clothing , food, and mementos from previous missions. He slouched looking down at his lap

'that damn dream...' he thought while letting a long tired sigh 'maybe i'll visit his grave...'

getting up and going to a pile of clothes and pulling on a pair of green cargo shorts a red zip up hoodie and of course his signature scarf he put his black sandals on and headed to the door.  
but was stopped by a noise, turning to look behind him he saw a blue cat walking towards him with a tired look cuddling a fish toy

"Natsu... where are you going?" the cat asked the Pink haired Salamander

"oh... the guild, you looked so peaceful sleeping I thought you should sleep in, sorry Happy...did I wake you?" he lied of course

happy shook his head as a No before speaking up "come on then natsu, lets go"

"OH... um.. you sure you can sleep longer you know!" natsu replied hastily while watching happy sling his green sack around his back

"no i'm sure" Happy replied while flying to the door and opening it looking back at the pinkette who just sighed and shook his head "...Alright let's go"

"Aye sir!"

while walking to the guild they came across a path that led to a grave yard, Natsu paused for a sec while looking at it sadly

"...hey Happy you go ahead, alright" he said while turning to his friend/adopted son Happy gave a look of worry at seeing his sadden face

"are you okay, Natsu?" he asked worriedly, natsu gave the blue cat a reassuring smile

"yeah a-ok" happy gave him a questioning look doubting the answer

"Natsu... did you have the dream today?" he questioned, Natsu's face took a 180 from a happy smile to emotionless frown

"...just go to the guiled okay" before Happy could say anything natsu turned and left. Happy then turned and headed to the one person who could help

Standing in the middle of magnolia's graveyard, Natsu stood in front of a grave stone sadly  
it was a simple headstone with the guild insignia at the top and a plaque below it in the shape of a dragon spreading its wings that stated  
 **'here lies fairy tail mage, Gajeel 'black steel' Redfox, may he rest in Peace** '

"i'm sorry... Gajeel" as Natsu looked down he didn't notice the tears he shed, or the noise of foot steps behind him.

"Natsu..." a familiar voice caused him to turn to a blue wavy haired girl wearing a orange, sleeveless shirt, with a pair of black yoga pants, and blue flat tops and a orange hair band keeping her hair out of her face.

"Levy?... what are you doing here?" he asked as she walked up beside him

"I should be asking you that" she replied with a caring smile "...Happy said you had 'the dream' last night" she stated as he simply looked away from her

"Natsu, you can't keep beating you're self up about this... it wasn't your fault" she told him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder

"but it was, if... if only I was stronger he wouldn't have had to take that hit... he wouldn't have suffered a heart attack...he wouldn't have died...if I wasn't so weak he would still be alive"

Natsu gritted his teeth as tears started streaming down his face.

"natsu, you are not weak, no one could tell wither he would have lived or not" Levy said sadly taking hold of his hand in hers

"what would he say if he saw you moping about?"

he just shrugged but soon grinned and started to speak "he probably would say 'OI, salamander, quit crying and get your ass over hear and fight me!"

levy giggled at his impersonation, seeing his old self appearing she then hugged his arm while leaning on his shoulder "hehe, that wouldn't surprise me.. how about we get back to the guild, every ones worried about you"

wiping the rest of his tears he looked at her with a big toothy grin "yeah... back to the guild" they turned to leave, but, they both took a last glance at the grave... and smiled

"pfft..."

they both turned suddenly to see Happy covering his mouth with both paws checks puffed and a swishing tail

"you lllllllllike each other...pffrt"

Natsu and Levy both suddenly started blushing redder then a tomato

"THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BASTARD!" Natsu roared in anger, and just like that Happy went skyrocketing as natsu kicked him, then he roared as he started charging towards the location he guessed his feline companion might land "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET CAT!"

levy couldn't help but smile and laugh at his actions, deciding to follow before he could break Happy, or any poor bulding that would get hit in the crossfire, she gave one last look at the grave

'don't worry, Gajeel, I'll keep him in line'


	2. Chapter 2

The year is x784

on this day, The guild know as Fairy Tail have begun the 'S-class promotional exam's' the candidates that will take this years exam will climb high through a exhausting test to see who among them...shall be named S-Class

Natsu Drangneel  
Gray Fullbuster  
Elfmen Strauss  
Juvia Locser  
Cana Alberona  
Freed Justine  
Mest Gryder  
and Levy Mcgarden

all of these mages have shown what it takes to be a S-class...so they shall take on the challenge. but, theirs a, special, rule where they get to bring another mage along as a partner to aid them. but even if it's a tag team challenge there is a major blockade in the teams path, they will have to fight through The current S-class mages...Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, and the ace of the guild, Gildartz Clive... but who knows maybe the team's can pull through

speaking of the teams let get a look at who will get paired with who.

"hey, Natsu, who's your partner going to be?" Lucy Heartphila, the guilds best (and only...) celestial mage, asked her dragonslayer friend at a table in the guild hall. He looked at her before putting his hand on his chin in thought

"...I don't know, i planned on picking Happy...but he caught a cold, and i don't want to wait and see if he get's better in time" he said sadly  
pretty much everyone had a partner already. Gray and Loke are a team to the dismay of Juvia, for not being partners with her Gray-sama, and lucy, losing her most powerful spirit for a week. Juvia paired up with Lisanna, Freed teamed with Bixslow, and to the horror of Elfman he ended up with Evergreen

Natsu was at a lost while looking around, ignoring a comment from Lucy about how she could be his partner. His eyes wandering to the mages in the guild, until, landing on a light blue haired, solid script mage levy

instantly grinning as he got up from his seat to move towards the girl that had her two friends, Jet and Droy, arguing on which one should be her partner.

"YO, Lev!" he yelled at the girl as he made his way towards her, hearing her name she turned to see natsu walk up to her smiling "oh, hey natsu whats up?"she asked one of her closet friends since the incident during the battle of Fairy Tail

"...I want you to be my partner for this years exam" he replied, to say Levy was shocked to hear that was a understatment, Jet and Droy's mouths' dropped at the request

"a-are you sure, i-i mean i'm small and weak so we might lose quickly..." levy replied with sadness in her voice, looking down at the floor, she was surprised to see his hand grab hers', she looked up suddenly to see him crouched in front of her with a small smile

"so what?, I know you'll do you're very best! it don't matter if your weak, which your not..." looking into his eyes levy started to blush lightly at the comment "what matter's is that it's you i pick"

her face instantly lightened up in a shade of pink before nodding at him. Natsu then shot up from his position

"ALRIGHT! we got our self's a week to train so lets get going!" the pyro shouted while grabbing hold of levy and running full speed, the bluenette girl right behind him, leaving two very disappointed mages...and a smiling Mirajane. who's eyes were shining for a reason only she knew.

-

 **Meanwhile at Natsu's house  
**  
Natsu was currently laying on the ground, which would be a normal un-looked at thing...unless you were laying in the snow covered ground...and under a boulder.

As Natsu was struggling to get out from under the Massive rock on top of him, next to him was a giggling Levy

"hehehe... When you said we were gonna train I thought it'd be bad but this..."she said motioning to Natsu and the boulder "is actually pretty fun...HAHAHA!"

the now glaring Natsu simply looked at his laughing friend "Har har, yes very funny, just help get this thing off me already!" he shouted as he frantically flailed around underneath the rock. after getting the boulder off, and more training, Levy had been started to work on making dinner...after throwing a fit about the horrid state of Natsu's house forcing him to clean it, but even still it was rather messy as

he refused to move any of his mementos, she was still confused on the maid outfit.

Handing Happy a bowl of chicken and fish noodle soup she was left to make her and Natsu's meal,

'he certainly is enthusiastic about the exams' she thought while steering the contents of a crock pot 'he has always enjoyed competition' she stoped and thought about a thing he said to her before when they went on a mission together

 _'I want to get stronger...so I can get see Igneel again, that's why i'm gonna do the best I can'_ smiling at the memory of his determination while looking out the window to see him sitting on a rock staring at the moon

'I know one day you'll find Igneel, I believe in you, and I'll be by your side all the way...' taking a minute to process what she just had run through her head, she started blushing at the thought, and image of him and her standing side by side holding hands, quickly shaking the thoughts out

'come on levy where are getting these thoughts from...I've been hanging out with Juvia too much' she sighed pouring two bowls of potato soup and setting them down at a makeshift table. looking out the window to see him still siting on the rock, she turned and put on her pink coat and headed out towards him "Hey...foods ready"

he didn't respond at first, but, after a bit he spoke up "I finally get my chance...we'll be S-class for sure" he turned his head to the side to see look at her.

"i'm sure we will, Natsu" was her response as he made his way down the rock heading to the house he stopped at the door and looked at her with that signature grin of his "come on we need to eat so we can get better"

she made her way to him as he opened the door all the while thinking 'he may not be the sharpish knife in the box, but he make's up for it with his heart...he does seem to be a catch'

raising her head blushing at the dragon slayer, who was face deep in his bowl of soup as soon as she saw the sight she couldn't help but laugh, he looked up at her confused at her laughter not noticing the soup covering his face as his replied, simple, by smiling.

'boy, whoever he hooks up with, they're going to have a lot of work cut out for her'


	3. Chapter 3

It has be a week since the S-class wizard candidates, and their partners, had been chosen...a week of training has come up to this moment, the day they all head to the holy grounds of Fairy tail, Tenroujima.

This trial will be the deciding point for which of the 8 wizards will become Fairy tails newest now. join these mages in the beautiful port hargeon.

Gray Fullbuster and Loke, Cana Alberona and Lucy Heartphila, Juvia Locser and Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss and Evergreen, Freed Justine and Bixslow, Mest Gryder and Wendy Marvel, and finally... Natsu Dragneel and Levy Mcgarden...we join these mages now as they sail across the sea to the exams.

"Uhhh... why is it so hot, it was snowing the other day" here we see the lass Lucy, pretty much melting into the chair complaining. her blonde hair in a ponytail and she was clad in a two piece swim suit along with most the female percentage of the group, save for Juvia.

"It's hot like this year round because almost no wind blows anywhere around the island" replied the guilds drunkard, Cana, sitting at a table along with Levy and Wendy

"hey Juvia are you ok wearing that, you might get heatstroke" Lisanna asked her blue haired partner who was surprisingly wearing her heavy coat and fur clothes

"Juvia is fine... but if anything is going to give Juvia heatstroke it's... Gray-sama's naked body" she yelled drooling over Gray who was currently completely naked. whether purposely, because of the heat or just doing his 'stripping thing' without noticing like normal...but one thing was clear it was HOT...well except for a certain fire breathing dragon slayer

"come on you wimps! you gonna let a little heat get you down HAHAHAHA!" Natsu 'salamander' Drangneel shouted while running around the ship like a psychopath earning a annoyed growl from Gray "Shouldn't you be barfing up a storm over the railing of the ship or something?"

the statement shocked the crew members who was just now realizing that the dragon slayer, who was know to have a horrible case of motion sickness, was for about an hour running around completely fine on the boat! said dragon slayer looked at them all with a smile

"yep, I should but..." he started pausing to put his hand in his pocket pulling out a orange clear bottle with a white cap out "thanks to Levy i got this bottle of pure miracles and joy!" his eyes shinning at the bottle as everyone looked at Levy who made her way over to Natsu's side

"I knew we would be going on a ship to get to the island so this morning i went to the pharmacist and picked up some motion sickness medicine" she explained before suddenly being hoisted off the ground in a hug from Natsu.

"Thank you Levy, your the best partner in the world!" now if it wasn't for the fact that her spine was about to snap she would be beaming with pride at his complement, thankfully he put her down before he could break any bones. He looked at her before saying "I knew there was a great reason for picking you" this she blushed at before being able to say anything Loke spoke up

"hey! look's like were here" everyone turned to see a strange looking island, the bottom of the land mass had large spiky rocks that spiraled up till what appeared to be a tree that had grown up high in the air...but it appeared that the tree was holding up another land form that was covered with golden colored leaved trees.

"whoa it's weird looking" Gray finally spoke after the silence of looking at the odd island "took us long enough to get here" he complained,

"that's the ugliest island I've ever seen" Lucy added

"ugly? seems pretty manly to me" retorted Elfman

"a island on a island huh?" stated Cana,

"wow it's amazing, so much magic energy! I can feel it all the way from here!" Wendy stared in awe of the island

"most impressive indeed" Mest looked at the island while rubbing his chin. While Natsu was standing at the very front with Levy

"cool so that's the place where we'll be named S-class" Natsu thought aloud "it's beautiful... in it's own weird way" Levy said.

"there's a legend about this place..." everyone turned to see Makarov standing atop the ships cabin "that it was once populated by fairies" he said finishing the tale

"is the legend true?" questioned Lucy

"No one knows for sure but this place is very important to our guild, it's the resting place of our founder of the guild the first master Mavis Vermillion".

"And your going to the place dressed like that!" shouted Gray pointing to Master who was wearing a pair of shorts and a floral shirt

"The nudist said to the stylish man" he retorted to the younger man who was still naked "so anything else, cause I'd like to reveal the first round of your trial if i may" he said annoyed

"wait there's more than one round?" spoke up a confused Wendy

"please direct your attention to the smoke..." he pointed to a corner of the island where a trail of smoke was rising into the air "you're first task will to locate it's source, once there you will chose one of eight paths leading into the island each one is meant for a single team only so once you pick that's your final choice...after you make your choice you will have to conquer their obstacles! Teams that make it through these test in one piece will advanced to the second round" Makarov said as all the other looked onward in awe

"Combat routes are self explanatory two teams will face off against each other only the wining team will move on, get an intense battle route and you'll be facing a fairy tail elite, serenity route you can pass the round with out fighting, but you'll still be tested!" Makarov finished.

All through out the teams everyone was talking "Aw man, the first round could be the end of us, i don't want to fight a bunch of my friends" Levy said while slouching a bit before looking up at Natsu that put his hand on her shoulder "don't worry Levy, i won't let you get hurt! you sit back and let me handle those chumps" giving her a confident smile causing her to blush before nodding at him,

"ALRIGHT you ready... you're trial starts right now!" Makarov yelled earning a surprised silence

"wait, what?" Gray blurted "Hold on, so the exam starts Before we even get to the Island?"

"Alright, Levy! I guess it's time to jet" natsu said to the bluenette but before she had a chance to say anything she was lifted up over his shoulder, holding her with one arm while running to the edge of the railing all the while Levy shouting "W-WAIT HOLD ON, PUT ME DOWN, W-WATCH WERE YOU PUT THAT HAND!"

and just as Natsu jumps to go over he promptly smashes into the air...wait what?.

After awhile, both Natsu and Levy fell, poor Levy was unlucky enough to land first on her back...while Natsu landed onto of her. "Oww...H-Huh!?" Levy groaned out in shock as she looked down to feel something in between her chest.

"Gaah, the hell?...what's this softness?" Natsu managed to mumble out in between Levy's, small, chest. Moving his hand up he grouped the soft mound he had landed on.

"Kya!"

 ***Smack!***

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Recovering from the situation as everyone ignored the Dragon ad Bookworm who were having a argument as Levy repeatedly started flailing her little fist at Natsu, shouting pervert, while said Dragon Slayer just sat there annoyed at the flailing.

Meanwhile, everyone looked up to see multiple runic designs in the air where Natsu had slammed into.

"no way...an enchantment?" Cana states just as runes start appearing all over the railing, lining the boat

"It isn't permanent, five more minutes on that boat won't kill you!" everyone looked up to see Freed and Bixslow flying away

"HEY SPEAK FOR YOUR SELF! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER MY MEDICINE WILL LAST!" Natsu shouted while bashing the rune wall

"Gramps do something, this has to be cheating!" Gray yelled at the Master, who was just standing in place while waving a fan on himself.

"chill, it's not a race so calm down" he replied dully, with a grin as he looked down at his brats.

"but if they get to the island first were screwed!, he could cover the whole place with enchantments!" Gray shouted.

Natsu was still thrashing the invisible wall shouting words that would make a sailor blush but stopped when he heard his partner's voice "don't worry i can rewrite the runes in a flash!" Levy said smirking while holding a pen writing on the runes wall

"nice! way to go Levy!" Lucy and Cana said happily but their joy was short lived, as the script mage looked back smirking.

"sorry~ I only rewrote it for me and Natsu!" she yelled while Natsu picked her up again and jumped off the edge of the boat while everyone shouted behind them.

after splashing into the water and resurfacing Levy grabbed onto Natsu's back pointing to the smoke coming from the Island "HI-HO FIRE DRAGON!" she shouted as Natsu's feet blasted with fire acting as a engine speeding to the island,

'alright this is it lets do this!' they both thought as they reached the island

after getting to land, and having Levy change out of her swim suit, which took longer than expected as Levy had to embarrassingly convince Natsu to let her change in private, and make there way to the routes noticing one was taken leaving them with only 7 paths to chose.

"... ok which one do we pick?" Levy asked Natsu while surveying the area

"Obviously we take E!" he said pointing to a entrance with the letter E above it, before Levy could protest he grabbed her hand and towed her to the cave.

they had been walking through the cave for a bit after Levy calmed down after her nagging Natsu that they should have thought it through first and on how to treat woman and that crap.

"...So why did you pick this route anyway Natsu?" she turned her head to look at her friend who just looked back at her with his big smile

"duh it's route E, E for Erza"

"Oh...ok" was her simple reply but soon stopped in her tracks wide eyed "wait...WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO FIGHT ERZA!" she screamed shocked

" so I can beat her and head on while rubbing it in the ice freaks face" she just stared at him with a shocked face, 'OH Kami PLEASE let E stand for Easy' she thought silently praying "but wait you never won a fight with her befo-"

"Hey look the path opened up!" he said cutting her sentence off and running as he said...the path opened up to reveal a large opening. It was dark but they could see a faint outline of a person.

"Hey, look, someone's there" Levy stated as Natsu's face lit up "is it Erza!?"

but as they got closer they both froze as the firefly's flew around the figure light the area to reveal a man around 35-40 with smoothed down orange hair, a brown tattered cloak that covered his body, with black boots.

"yo, Natsu...Levy" the figure spoke, the voice they both were all to familiar with

"NO FRICKING WAY!" Levy shouted in fear "i-it's... GILDARTZ!" they both yelled as said man smirked

"Looks like you two pulled the short stick"


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenrou island, E route.**

"yo, Natsu...Levy, looks like you two pulled the short stick" the man known as Gildartz smirked as he made his way towards the duo

"GILDARTZ!?" they both screamed together, 'we are so screwed' levy thought trembling as gildartz made his way to them

'we had a good chance battling another team, we had a slight chance if we were to fight Mira, and Erza...we would have had a incredibly small chance of even making a scratch on her... but even still we would had a CHANCE, there's no way we could win against him' she then turned to see Natsu standing there his hair shadowing his eyes "N-Natsu there's no way we can beat-"

she was cut off as her eyes widened as Natsu body lit alive with flames he grinning like a maniac, glaring at the older man in front of them "...I'm all fired up!"

"N-Natsu!" Levy gasped at his actions, Gildartz simply smiled "you know how i hate holding back" Natsu chuckled as the flames around him disappeared

"Hey Levy, what are you doing?" he asked as he turned to see his partner hiding behind a rock as she just smiled nervously, "um...I think I might get in the way for you to fight...hehe... so i'll just, be sitting this out" she kept chuckling nervously before he shrugged and turned his attention to Gildartz and smiled

"alright then, you just watch. Cause it doesn't matter who my opponent is..."he said pausing gaining a cocky façade "I'll beat the crap out of him and make him scream in pain"

"Ouch" Gildartz replied dully looking at the boy unfazed by the threat  
"That's fast! and i haven't done anything yet!" Natsu yelled as Levy stared at him like he was an idiot... oh wait he is.

The tension in the air broke as Both Natsu's hands burst into fire "Let's go Gildartz! i'm gonna show you how much stronger I've become in the last 3 years!" roaring a battle cry as he charged the older man, Natsu's flames grew larger

"Hold on a minute" Gildartz stated holding up his hand to stop the rambunctious Dragonslayer "Calm down, Natsu. I'm not quite mentally prepared for this yet..." but was ignored as Natsu continued his Charge.

"Natsu stop!" Levy yelled shocked at Natsu recklessness "You can't just attack him head on like that! Gildartz is known for obliterating his opponents!" but any attempt to stop him was to late as he jumped forward and slammed his flame covered hand into Gildartz palm resulting a massive explosion

the power of the attack was amazing but, to Levy and Natsu's shock, Gildartz was completely unharmed as his hand began glowing in white light, before blasting him with a large ball of energy causing a large shockwave of energy.

"Crash!" Levy exclaimed struggling to not be blast back by the shock wave.

"Geez" Gildartz groaned in annoyance as he shook his head "I thought I told you... i'm not good at holding back..." as the dust cleared it showed Gildartz, with his hand still outstretched, standing in front of a small crater.

"no way...N-Natsu's been blown to pieces..." Levy mumbled eyes wide and teary. "AS IF!" both Gildartz and levy looked up to where the voice came from to see Natsu come crashing onto Gildartz with a large amount of fire trailing behind him, but just as he got closer Gildartz put out both his hands as the ground below him glowed and shattered underneath him causing a Large crater to appeared.

'He crushed the ground and used it like a cushion!' Levy thought her mouth hanging open in awe of the battle.

"I'm not done Yet!" Natsu yelled as he tried punching Gildartz, only for said mage to block each attack with ease and proceed to hit Natsu in the face before bashing his head causing him to fall to the ground.

"He's being pulverized!" Levy yelled in horror as she watched her partner being completely destroyed. She watched as Natsu look up a bit growling at gildartz as he launched up to kick him but was blocked by the crash mage with ease.

Levy just stared in awe as the fight went on with a sad face as Natsu was, once again, easily countered  
'...Natsu's face... He's so serious, and yet...' she thought as natsu was picked up by the foot and easily thrown out of the crater 'It looks like he's smiling' she watch as Natsu grinned before rearing his head back,

 _"FIRE DRAGON... ROAR!"_ he shouted as a large column of flames erupted from his mouth hurtling towards Gildartz as the man Smirked 'you sure have gotten strong, Natsu, Dragon child' The S-class mage thought as he raised his hand, glowing, as it shout out a beam causing the wall of flames to separate into cubes and a white cubic wall went at Natsu gasping in horror as Levy watched the cubic wall of light slam into natsu and dig into him before blasting into multiple balls of light into the air

"Natsu..." she felt her eyes watering as she watched the bits of little disperse all hope disappearing. "CRAP!..All of a sudden, my power..." Gildartz mumbled through clenched teeth.

"You jerk... your horrible! you've gone too far!" she yelled a few tears running down her face "Natsu is (sniff)...Natsu is..." she began trembling while covering her mouth .

"no, he probably isn't dead. it wasn't that kind of magic" he explained looking up slightly "see"

she was confused as she looked up as her eyes widen as it began raining...mini chibi Natsu's "That just now was a " _disassembly_ " spell"

"There's a bunch of Natsu's!" she yelped as they began making large piles quickly trying to suffocate her in a sea of little Natsu's.

"H-He'll be back to normal in a little bit but, unfortunately, it looks like the end of the line for you, Natsu" he explained as Levy was currently trying to climb out of the mound's of mini-natsu's

"It looks like your up Lev-"

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Gildartz eyes widen at hearing multiple small voices talk at once and seeing the mini Natsu's standing up glaring at him as they stood blanketing the ground.

"I haven't given up yet" one yelled over the multitude of mini voices "yeah, that's right!  
I told Levy i'd handle you!"

"Don't underestimate me just because I've gotten smaller!/I'm on fire now!?I'm Natsu!/No, I'm Natsu!"

"SCARY!" levy yelled as she watched all of them bicker to one another

"Hey i got an idea" one natsu yelled "this is the definition of something backfiring!" another one noted "If there are this many of me, then i can defiantly beat gildartz! hehe Boy you screw up! This battle is mine!" they all began roaring at Gildartz ready for battle. Causing said man to laugh at the hoard

'this is the first time an opponent in that state has approached me' he thought to himself.

'God is he crazy' Levy thought 'but then again I shouldn't doubt a Natsu hoard'

"Let's go, GILDARTZ!" they all yelled charging at the S-class wizard

"It's an army of cute mini-Natsu's!" Levy yelled as she watch them all swarm towards Gildartz and lunge at him

"Oh boy..." sighed Gildartz as he grabbed his cloak and began swatting away a large amount of the mini Natsu's. But as he continued some mange to cling on to him biting, pulling, hitting his face while other in front charged up there small hands, feet, and mouths whit fire magic

 _"FIRE DRAGON... ROAR!/TALON!/CLAW!"_ all of them yelled as all there magic hit his face."

It's a mini dragon barrage!" Levy yelled watching as they all hit him. "Annoying Little Brats!" Gildartz yelled irritated while punching them away

"Go back to normal!" he shouted as they pounced again to attack, he swiped his hand that started shining as a light appeared, they all started yelling in shock as they all went flying into each other in the air and in a second a now singular and full sized Natsu appeared.

"Levy!' he yelled gaining the blue haired girls attention, "Time for plan D.S.T!" he shouted causing her to raise a eyebrow before her eyes widen in realization before nodding stepping out of cover

 _"SOLID SCRIPT..."_ she started, moving her hand in the air and gildartz raised his eyebrows confused at there plan _"TORNADO!"_ she yelled as the word 'tornado' appeared in gray bubble text shot forwards landing right between Gildarts and a falling Natsu, as all of a sudden a giant tornado materialized caching both in a wind tunnel.

"What the!?" Gildartz exclaimed in shock while pulling his cloak over his eyes to keep dust from blowing into his eyes but was shocked when the pressure of wind turned to immense heat, the Tornado was caught on fire. His eyes widen as he saw a spinning Natsu spiraling down towards him both arms on fire feeding the tornado.

 _"DRAGON SLAYER SECERT ART!"_ natsu yelled as the fire around his arms began growing "To close!" Gildartz shouted as the dragon slayer came down on him, whipping his arms around in a circular motion _"FLAME LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"_ and as the multiple stream's of fire collided causing a large ball of fire form and fuse with the wind as it exploded.

"Is it over?" Levy asked her self as she shielding her face from the heat and was slowly being blown back by the wind

The barrage of wind and fire ended as the smoke and dust cleared showing most the ground was destroyed into a large crater to reveal a panting Natsu

'plan D.S.T, Dragon Slaying Tornado' Levy Remembered her and Natsu's combo attack they made while training together.

Natsu gritted his teeth at seeing Gildartz, who was completely unharmed...besides the giant hole in his cloak "No way! that was our combined attack at full power!" she yelled shocked "it didn't work at all!"

"No, look again Levy!" Natsu yelled with a smile pointing to the ground "Gildartz moved from his original position, HAHAHAHAHA! this is a big first step!" it was true, Gildartz moved a good two meters away from his original place, deep scars left in the ground showed how much he was blown back, Levy Gawked at the realization before something came to mind

"WAIT, that means he beat the crap out of you with out moving a step!" she yelled angrily.  
He simply laughed before he began wobbling and struggling to regain his balance, "And now you're staggering!" she shouted at him

"which part!?" he asked confused, "what do you mean "WHICH PART" the blunette retorted. Gildartz could only smile at their antics

"That was impressive, Natsu and Levy. I deeply understand your power's now" Gildatz admitted "Normally, as a test supervisor, i would let you pass now." this caused Levy to smile but it was soon gone as Natsu spoke up

"SCREW THAT! There's no point in becoming an S-class if we can't beat you!" he roared angrily at the Crash mage

"Natsu!" Levy shouted shocked at his outburst.

"I figured you'd say that" Gildartz sighed. Levy's eye's widen as she felt the magical power around Gildartz skyrocket, the ground started shaking as a white aura of magic surrounded him. "That's why i won't go easy on you" he stated darkly causing Natsu to gasp and step back a bit, 'What's with this pressure' Levy thought as she felt herself start to tremble.

"There's still something left for you to acquire in order to reach the top of Magic's summit" he began as the magic hit a breaking point and a huge amount of white energy erupted from the ground around him causing his cloak to fly upwards, "Know it"

the energy was causing a large shock wave as it kept getting bigger, and bigger to the point where Natsu was struggling to keep his footing as a bright white light shined through out the cave.

at this point Levy was at the verge of tears at just how horrifyingly, amazing, the Strength of sheer magic power was. Natsu was having a hard time keeping his footing in the presense of the large column of white light of magic energy where the blacken outline of gildartz stood, he let out a inhuman growl adding to the horrifying image

'W-we can't win against T-this... monster...' Levy thought frozen with her mouth opened in ether awe , terror... or both but she was shocked to see Natsu struggle to regain his fighting pose and yell as he charged at the immense figure in front of him.

halfway there he was stopped as he felt two arms wrap around his stomach, looking down he say Levy on her knees, her crying face on laying on his back, she looked up at him through her tears  
"stop... Natsu..." she said through her shaky breaths "I-I don't want to watch you get hurt..." his eyes widening as she continued "...please... I-I c-care for you to much for this to go on... please stop"

he looked at her letting her words sink in before turning to the towering monster known as Gildartz His eyes widening as a feeling foreign to him flood him causing his body to begin shaking.

'W-What is this, T-This feeling coursing through my body, is this...fear?' Natsu thought to himself as he slowly began falling to his knees Levy still hugging him as he fell onto his hands. And in a instant, the magical energy disappeared as Gildartz looked down on them the aura around him disappearing as levy moved to hug Natsu around his neck, tears still running down her face she could feel him trembling, but when she embraced him he calmed down a bit

"I-I lose..." he exclaimed through his trembling voice"(sniff)...Natsu..." Levy spoke feeling a lump form in her chest as she hugged tighter and put her face further into his scarf

Gildartz let out a faint sigh and smiled "wonderful" he began "I won't blame you for being brave and standing up to me... but those with the courage to re-sheath their blades are exceptionally rare" he continued as the sunlight came cascasing down through the cracks of the ceiling

"fear is not "evil". it is to know your own weakness, if you know your weakness, people can become stronger as well as kinder... That's what is necessary to becoming S-class, Now you know " he finished as he smiled down on them "...You both pass"

Natsu let out a small breath of surprise as Levy smiled into his scarf "b-but" he began but was cut off by Gildartz "Go. Your supervisor said you passed. But, the exam doesn't end here, it's set by the master, after all. Beyond here, an even more grueling test is waiting... Have confidence. You can do it" Gildartz paused as he stepped aside before continuing

"from here on out, i'm talking to you as a friend, not a supervisor...powerful magic isn't everything about a man... but I under stand your desire to win, because i'm the same as you, i don't want to lose to you. I'll fight you again anytime, now go become S-class, the both of ya" he chuckled giving a reassuring glance to the two mages

at this point, Natsu was crying as Levy let the grip around his neck go as she went down lower to stare into his Onyx eyes, as she smiled and put her hand on his "come on, Natsu... let's go become S-class together"

he glanced up at her with a weak smile formed as his eyes shown with a light of happiness at her words

"Y-Yeah..."


	5. Chapter 5

Tenroujima x784, starting area for the S-class promotional 2nd round. Here we met our hero's who have successfully made it past the first round they, in turn, have increased their chances at becoming S-class wizards. This rounds task is to find the founder of the fairy tail guild, Mavis Vermillon's grave hidden somewhere on the island... but just as things get started they soon find that there island has been invaded by a strange man who wields Death magic, but not just that as it seems that Wendy and Mest have disappeared and as Erza and Juvia go looking for them they find that the strongest of the dark guilds, Grimore Heart, has planned a attack on tenrou, and suspicions of the one known as 'Mest' are confirmed as he turns out to be a member of the council, and soon find that their island have been invaded as multiple swarms of Grimore soldiers appear as well as the strongest team the Seven Kin of Purgatory has attacked and now we join them as the war of fairies and devils begin.

"Alright i'm getting real tired of these loser's in our backyard!" Natsu shouts while punching one of the masked men in the gut pretty pissed

"there's so many of them, what do they want?" Levy ask's as she burns a few with her own fire spell

"i don't know and i don't care, i'm gonna roast all them the same!" he yell's as he charges at a group before blasting them with a roar

'Master mentioned once about the legend of the black wizard once, it couldn't be that grimore heart is after... zeref!" Levy thought " _SOLID SCRIPT: FIREBALL"_ moving her hand in a writing form as a the word fireball appeared in red flaming letters shot towards a few of the men resulting in a large explosion

" _FIRE DRAGON JAW"_ Natsu bashed a few of them away with a large flame in his clamped hand sending them flying

" _SOLID SCRIPT: IRON"_ Levy shouted as it rained the word iron came crashing onto a charging group

"Let's all charge them, they can't take us all on!" one of masked men shout and they all yelled in agreement as the large group charged the duo,"you ready, Levs" Natsu asked as he smiled at her

"yep, let's do this!" she replied as Natsu formed a ball of fire around his hand as he pulled it back " _FIRE DRAGON... ROARING FANG/SOLID SCRIPT:WIND"_ they both shouted as Natsu shot his fist forward in a eruption of fire and Levy created the word wind as it turned into multiple blades of winds and then combined to create a explosion of wind and fire efficiently dispersing the group

Nearby a white cat wearing a pink shirt and skirt stared in awe of the fight"...Amazing i didn't know Levy had such a offense power in her" she stated as she watch the Levy create the words lightning and shock a random person

"Aye, Natsu and Levy trained really hard for a week" replied a blue cat known as Happy as his tail swished around

"Hey happy, i'm still confused on how you're here?" a young blue haired girl around 14 asked the cat

"Aye, i felt much, much better today but i remembered that i can't go to the island, so i snuck onto the ship" he replied glancing at her with a smug smile

"Hey you guys go somewhere safe me and Natsu can handle this!" Levy yelled at the three as she zapped another group of baddies

"very well then" Charels replied casting her magic as white wings appeared "are you sure? we can help" Wendy asked worried to which Levy smiled "yeah we got this"

Natsu roared out as he smashed through a bunch of masked warriors "ah come on guys, you done already? Invading our island is bad enough but my precious scarf turning black got me burning up with anger! let me kick your asses a little bit more" Natsu said annoyed which caused numerous angry replies from the group as a more Superior soldier appeared behind him

"I won't just burn it black...I'll turn it to ashes _FIRE BULLET"_ the last thing Natsu saw was a swirling ball of fire engulf him "Haha my fire bullet can melt even rock i don't care if he was a fire wizard there no way he could have-WHAT THE HELL!" as the man yelled turning to see Natsu standing perfectly fine and also see him eating the fire

"W-What the hell is this guy"

"he's eating fire!"

"that's impossible!"

"w-wait is he... the one everyone talks about!" as they kept murmuring in fear as Natsu wiped his mouth off "Thanks for the snack, now i got a fire in my belly"

"the Dragon slayer, Natsu the Salamander!" they shouted in fear as he charged towards the group _"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"_ he yelled as he blew away the group kicking up A gale

"We can't take this guy we should get out of here"

"yeah, no matter what we throw at this monster it won't work" one yelled as Natsu turned and glared at the group "Who you calling a Monster!"

"That's enough!" a voice yelled from a small cliff side above them. Looking up to hear Laughter "heha i can't watch anymore" the voice said as a man came in few he had long messy blonde hair creepy red eyes a shirt that ran diagonally with revealing his upper left upper body that had a strange symbol on the left side of his chest and and a samurai like lower body armor

"it's Zancrow!" one shouted. Levy looked at him feeling a strange sense of fear in her 'i have a bad feeling about him...'

"Leave him to me, i was hoping to get some exercise on this trip hehe" the figure now revealed as Zancrow said smugly "i'll pound this runt into the dirt while you go look for zeref, Judging from what I've seen so far this will take less than a minute" Levy's eyes widen at the mention of the black wizards name

"so Grimore Heart is really after the black wizard" Wendy spoke her thought as the group of Grimore soldiers started walking away

"thanks Zancrow we owe you one"

"who knew they had someone so strong" at the last part Zancrow's grin turned into a ferocious visage

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" he shouted causing them to jump a bit "he's strong? this fairy tail pansy scares you?!" he growled the question at them  
"uh... well"

"it was a slip of the tongue"

"please forgive us" they all began pleading but were ignored as Black flames swarmed around him "There ain't no Guild that can compare in power of Grimore Heart UNDERSTAND!" Zancrow snarled

"Black flames?" Levy stated but her thoughts were cut off as she watched the ground underneath the group of Grimore wizards light with Black flames

"the guild doesn't need weaklings in it" Zancrow stated darkly as the flames around the group increased in size and power as they started shouting in pain "so as of now...your out of the guild!" Zancrow shouted as the flames erupted from the ground as they were all took out.

"W-What? to his own men" Levy said as her eyes widen in fear of seeing all of them killed  
"hehehe...HA HAHAHAH, EH HAHAHAH!" Zancrow roared in laughter Natsu looked on at there area were the people once stood to see nothing but piles of ash he could feel the anger burning as he turned to glare at the blonde

"you bastard, there were your comrades!" he shouted as the man just sneered at him "my Comrades? ha! it ain't your business anyway, and if i was as weak as you i'd watch who i ran my mouth too!" he shouted as he swiped his hand as a black magic circle appeared as a wave of black flames shot out towards Natsu

"What a joke, don't you know your fire won't hurt me!" Natsu retorted as the wave got closer, Levy eyes widen in fear as a horrible jolt went threw her body quickly knowing the flames weren't normal "Natsu stay back those flames are dangerous!" she yelled too late as the flames crashed into him, his eyes widening as pain coursed through him

"AHHH...rrrg (cough) blegh, why can't i eat it!, YOU tricked me!" he shouted in pain "HA serves ya right for being cocky" Zancrow stated as he formed a ball of black flames formed in his hand

"now it's time for the main course!" throwing the ball towards Natsu as it made impact growing in size to a explosion.

"No, Natsu!" Levy shouted as she struggled against the shock wave from the fire.

As the dust dispersed to show a slightly batted Natsu as Zancrow Jump down "Ha serves you right for trying to eat above your stancher you lowly dragon hunter, how are my Godly flames" he asked smirking at him as Natsu looked confused "what do you mean by Godly?" he asked

Levy listened intently a shocked expression on her face 'Godly flames?... I've heard that before somewhere' before Realization hit her "Wait... don't tell me are you a God Slayer!?" she asked pointing a shaky finger at the blonde

"Ha that's right Girly your dealing with a God slayer!" he replied with a smirk

"God slayer?" Natsu said confused "Magic that slays god?" Wendy thought aloud as both Natsu and Zancrow lit aflame with bright orange and black flames

"HA ha ha come on then let's see if i can scrounge a meal from those flames!" Zancrow shouted the flames around him grew

"Levy, get back i don't want you to get hit in the cross fire" Natsu told his friend as she got a worried look on her face

"But Natsu, i can help!" she retorted but before she could get an answer she was cut of by Zancrow

"Ha you should listen to your boyfriend here, because once I've killed the dragon hunter you're next HA HA HA!" he roared in laughter but was stopped as he blocked a flaming fist that blasted him back a foot he looked up with a smirk at the rage filled face of Natsu

"I ain't gonna let you lay a hand on her!" he growled out Darkly "i'll make sure of that, you blonde bastard!"

"HA, don't make promises that you won't be alive to keep!" Zancrow shouted back at the Dragon slayer

"Natsu... please be carful" Levy mumbled loud enough for him to hear to which he nodded

The battle of a Dragon and god has started the war of fairies and devils.


	6. Chapter 6

horrifyingly amazing, those were the only words Levy could describe the scene in front as she watched the power of a dragon and god stare each other down. The tension in the air was as thick as the heat radiating from the two, which was immense even form the far edge where she sat with Wendy, charle, and happy

it was Natsu who made the first move as he charged towards the god slayer fist ablaze, but the attacks were easily doged and blocked as zancrow smashed his fist into the dragon slayer's face easily sending him flying "You're wide open!" he stated smugly "Ha, is that all the power you need to hunt dragons? come at me seriously!" zancrow asked mockingly

"you're a real pest, and my body's finally gotten warmed up the real fight starts now!" Natsu said with a smile

"Natsu-san" Wendy said worried observing the battle

"don't worry this is no problem Natsu hates to lose" Happy reassured but he to was as worried as the rest

"Natsu's attacks aren't working, what is this guy" Charle asked confused as the normally powerful attacks from Natsu seemed to do nothing

"he's a god slayer" Levy answered as they looked to her "he wields God slayer magic, more specifically flame god slayer magic it's a form of ancient lost magic said to have been used in a war between the human's and gods it was taught to humans by the god's that pitted and liked the humans, but how could he get such powerful magic?"she finished with a confused and worried look on her face 'Natsu... this isn't a normal fight,please...be safe'

"oh, yeah. i forgot to give you my name" Zancrow spoke up as he smiled "I am one of Grimoire Heart's 7 Kin of Purgatory. Zancrow, the god slayer" he introduced with a ferocious smirk on his face

"Natsu of fairy tail, Dragon slayer" Natsu replied with a grin

"Ha! yeah, i know already!" Zancrow laughed out "your reckless rampages are even famous in the Baram Alliance!" he stated "Wha!" Natsu yelped in surprise

"Haaa... why am i not surprised" Levy sighed as she remembered the missions they did together where he destroyed so much stuff, so in his case all of the missions, and then she thought of one time they went to a city together for a book fair (much to Natsu's displeasure) where a group of dark guild mages tried recruiting the dragon slayer which turned to a rather large fight and the destruction of a church 'i still can't believe that the strongest of the dark guilds are on our sacred island'

"Destroying Lullaby, getting in the way of Deliora's resurrection, and even sending the R system and Nirvana to their makers... Jellal, right? Master Zero, right? you beat those nobodies and think you're such hot stuff?" Zancrow asked mockingly,

"oh, yeah" Natsu growled out at the blonde who continued to mock him

"You widdle dwagon swayer gots a big head!"

"tch, God slayer my ass" Natsu growled cracking his knuckles before charging fist ablaze "So you were taught by a god?" Natsu questioned

"if you were to call Master Hades a god, then it is from a god that i received this Lost Magic!" Zancrow answered

"What's that? sounds to me you got it from a human to me...Well, i was taught by a real dragon, Dragon Slayer Magic!" he roared his whole body covered with crimson flames

"Dragons... you mean those things the fly-y spike-y ones... so it's like, this thing's cousin?" he asked holding up a lizard like creature

"Igneel is not a gecko!" Natsu yelled

"That's right Grandine isn't a gecko either!" Wendy yelled at the blonde man

"hey, Wendy..." Charle said turning to the girl surprised by her out burst, and shocked to see Levy stand up "Yeah! who are you to question the power of a Dragon! Igneel, Grandine, and Gajeel's dragon Metallicana are way more powerful, and real, then a god!" she shouted at the blonde with a deep glare

"Levy..." Natsu said surprised, sure he seen her annoyed he's the one who makes her that way, but he's never seen her get actually angry before

"hmp, You people better shut it, as for you girly once i kill your boyfriend over here i'm gonna make sure you die from extreme pain!" he snarled viciously as black flame spiraled around him making Levy instantly lose any ounce of intimidation as she quickly hid behind a equally scared Wendy

He was soon interrupted by a giant wall of fire crash into him as he blocked a powerful punch from the pissed off dragon slayer "if you lay a SINGLE damn finger on her i'll make sure to kill you 7 times over!" Natsu growled out with a inhuman growl as he blasted Zancrow back a few feet "Everyone get back!" he shouted as red flames erupted from his body

"Ha, bring on your finisher move?" Zancrow questioned as black flames erupted around him

"With a burning flame in my right hand, and a burning flame in my Left hand..."

"if you burn down the west, and burn down the east... God's Breath!"

 _"FIRE DRAGON..."_

 _"FLAME GOD..."_

 _"BRILLIANT FLAME!"_

 _"KAGUTSUCHI!"_

  
They both shot a giant ball of Red and Black flames at each other and soon collided kicking up a shock wave of debris as Happy and Charle flew out of the way "What incredible force" Charle stated

"And the heat is so intense" happy added

"the power of a Dragon and a God are colliding..." Levy said in awe, but that awe turned into shock as she saw Natsu getting pushed back "Natsu!" she yelled to him as he was thrown back

"No way... he was pushed back" Charle said in shock "Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled

"you cats are making such a racket, Get loss!" Zancrow yelled as he sent a wave of flames towards them causing them to crash down to the ground "HAHAHA, i guess it wasn't just cats, looks like a little dragon hunter and girly was in there too, you're too damn weak! seriously!" he laughed before turning to a loud growl-like sound to see Natsu standing up and given him look of pure hate "Huh? what's wrong dragon hunter, i didn't lay a single finger on your girlfriend ya know" he stated with a grin holding up his hands

"You, bastard!" Natsu said as he took a large gulp of air _"FIRE DRAGON...ROAR!"_ he roared as he blasted a large wall of fire towards the blond but Zancrow just stood there unaffected by the giant wall of fire heading towards him.

"Did you know? it was the gods who gave man intelligence, who gave man fire... it wasn't people or dragons who gave birth to fire... it was the Gods" he explained as the wall of fire crashed into him, causing a large explosion "Yes, direct hit" Natsu said grin but soon gasped as he saw Zancrow completely unfazed and actually eating his attack

"This... ain't happening" he exclaimed in shock as Zancrow finished with a large belch,"... my word" charle said in disgust

'no way... he ate Natsu's flames, this is bad' Levy thought wide eyed

"Your flames taste Good! rampaging flames that'll consume everything in their path..." he said patting his stomach a few times "But even if they have the power to kill a dragon, they can't kill a god!" he said smirking at the expression on Natsu's face "THIS is the magic of Grimorie Heart!"

 _"FLAME GOD...BELLOW!"_ He shouted as a black magic seal appeared in front of his mouth and then erupting a bellow of black flames towards the dragon slayer creating a massive explosion on contact sending Natsu and everyone else flying off the edge of the cliff side falling

"Natsu!" Levy called to him as they were both falling "AHHHH!" she yelled in pain as the feeling the pain and heat of fire wrap around her left ankle and the feel of going upwards as she looked to see a stream of black flames around her left ankle pulling her to the edge of the cliff as she landed on her stomach as she struggled to get up but froze in fear to hear a very familiar laugh behind her

"Ha ha were do you think your going, Girly!" she slowly turned her head to see Zancrow glaring down at her with a sadistic smile on his face "Now then, what was it you said about dragons being stronger than a god" she couldn't stop trembling as tear's started to stream down her face "I'm gonna give you a taste of pain girly, i'm sure your boyfriend gonna be pissed! heha...HEHAHAHAHAHA!" he roared in laughter as he got closer to Levy as she gave a absolute look of fear as she started crying harder

'Natsu... please... help me'


	7. Chapter 7

**'** Natsu... please...Help me'

Natsu's eyes shot open as he sat up looking around confused as to where he was but soon realized from the crater he was in, that he was thrown off the mountain by Zancrow.

"Was that... Levy's voice i just heard" he said to himself but then intense pain ran through his left arm "Aw.. shit, that hurts" he said, through clenched teeth, grabbing his arm and looking down to notice the bruising on it "... must have fell on it" he mumbled standing up wobbly and looking around "Now then, where is that blond bastard" he growled as he set off in a random direction.

"God damn it..." he sighed out he had been wandering for a bit and the damage from his fight was catching up to him "That Bastard... man, it's been a while since i felt fire be 'hot'... where am i anyway" he paused as he sniffed the air before turning "This smell..." he muttered before running towards the scent that had caught his attention.

He soon came across a crater with Makarov gravely wounded on the ground "W-Whoa...GRAMPS!" he yelled running up and falling to his side as The Guild master began to stir awake

"Natsu?..." he mumbled "Gramps what happened! oh crap your wounded i should get you to wendy! but, oh wait, it may not be safe for you to move...Damn it!" he said growling in frustration

"N-Natsu...this is a battle...we will surly...Lose" he said causing Natsu's eyes widening in disbelief

"What are you talking about gramps!?" he said looking down, his pink locks falling over his eyes "What about the S-class exams?".

"Natsu please take everyone and escape... they are too strong" he pleaded, the pain and desperate tone in his voice pissed the Dragonslayer off

"What!? don't talk like that, these guys ain't nothing!" Natsu shouted shouted looking down at Makarov

There meeting was interrupted by the sound of screeching flames screamed in the air. A ball of black flames crashing to the ground sending dust and rumble into the air

"hehaha... took out by Master Hades, eh Makarov?" a annoyingly familiar voice laughed as Zancrow emerged from the dust carrying a blue haired girl by her hair as he made his way forwards

"LEVY!" Natsu shouted getting up at seeing her beat up form, burns covered her body, badly colored bruises and cuts

"N-natsu..." she mumbled out looking at him weakly "I..i'm sorry..." she cried as Zancrow threw her aside.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled as his body began to tremble...but not out of anger

"Ohh? what's the matter Dragon Hunter, your breaking out in a cold sweat" he laughed as natsu began to tremble more

'Natsu...is afraid!?' Master thought looking at the pink haired boy who was known for his reckless amount of courage and strength

"this is fear?" Natsu asked aloud looking down at his shaking hand

"YES! fear, when people are faced with absolute power they can't help but cower in fear!" Zancrow said leering at him

"...Natsu" Levy mumbled looking at him as his body lit ablaze, stopping everyone in their space

"True, this is fear...but not the kind Gildartz told me about..." he started as he clenched his fist "No...this is me being afraid!...That the guy who did this to Gramps... and you, that hurt MY levy! WILL BE TAKEN OUT BY SOME ONE OTHER THEN ME!" he growled as everyone stared wide eyed as the flames increased "Master Hades! Zancrow...I'll never forgive you! You will be taken out by ME!" he said glaring at Zancrow as his body lit ablaze and got face to face

"You take out ME and Master Hades!?" he said in a mock tone as he glared deeply at the boy "That's so funny I forgot to laugh..."

Natsu was the first to strike smashing his fist to Zancrows head sending him flying "I told you that don't hurt!" Zancrow yelled blocking a flaming kick from natsu sending him flying

"The flames of a god do not burn! they are wrath incarnate that destroy everything!" he said forming a scythe of fire slashing at Natsu Cutting the trees around them in halve. Natsu jumped up slamming a fist down onto a cut down tree causing it to crash down on Zancrow below.

but Natsu moment of counter was interrupted as the tree blasted apart as Zancrow shot through slamming a fist into Natsu's gut. as they landed Zancrow clasps his hands together to launch a mouth-shaped attack of black flames at Natsu, trapping him in spherically-shaped black flames "The flames of god love to devour wizards!" he laughed slamming the two together making a chomping motion _**"FLAME GOD...SUPPER!"**_ He shouted slamming the two flames onto Natsu as he yelled in pain "When you are in these flames all that will escape are your ashes!-URGHH!" Zancrow grunted in pain looking down and seeing a giant hand gripping him by the waist down.

"GRAMPS!" natsu yelled seeing the giant hand of his master, Titan magic

"A giant!?" Zancrow said looking down and following the length of the arm to he small form of Makarov

"Just you try... Hurting this boy infront of me any Longer!" he yelled at the blond As Zancrow's body lit ablaze in Black Flames "Hey let go...cause if you don't it's going to be your arm that goes" Zancrow said looking at him, but to his shock Makarov squeezed even harder "W-what!"

"GRAMPS! LET GO!" Natsu yelled at The master "LET HIM GO!"

And in a instant Levy jumped from here damaged position on the ground...running up and SMACKED Zancrow across the face causing everyone to pause in shock and confusion.

"...The hell!?" Zancrow said putting a hand on his cheek that was now bright red in a hand shape "You little...BITCH!" he yelled blasting her with black flames sending her flying

"LEVY!" natsu shouted as he watched her crash to the ground as she looked up at him his vision going blurry from pain 'D-DAMN EVRYTHING IS GOING DARK!' he shouted mentally, cursing at himself

"Natsu...Please...don't die" she said quietly collapsing as Natsu's eyes winded as he mind became fussy

-FLASH BACK START-

 _"Oi, Gajeel!" Natsu shouted coming around to the back of the guild hall, a few minutes ago being told by his fellow dragon slayer to meet him out back_

 _"Salamander, over here" Gajeel's gruff voice came from the black haired man by the training field_

 _"Hey why am I here for!" Natsu asked annoyed but stopped at seeing the seriousness etched on Gajeel visage_

 _"Is something wrong?" Natsu asked looking at his frienemy_

 _"...You gonna protect the guild right..." he asked causing Natsu to raise a brow at him_

 _"Yeah, of course why?" he said crossing his arms "I...I want to ask you something" he said continuing seeing Natsu nod "...Please protect Levy... if some thing happens... keep her safe" he said looking away_

 _"...when the hell did you start having a heart?" Natsu said mockingly with a raised brow as he chuckled at the flustered Iron Dragon_

 _"SHUT IT! I'M SERIOUS!" Gajeel shouted Blushing "...Look, she has been through enough, just... promise me... your gonna keep her, and the Guild safe" he said his tone pure serious_

 _"...Yeah, I promise... Just so you know, I would do that even with out you asking" he said smiling walking away_

 _"Yeah... I know... just, don't die before keeping it"  
_  
-FLASH BACK END-

'Please...Don't die...'

Those words sparked something in Natsu, a primal feeling that raged and burned through his body causing a burst of adrenaline coursing through his veins  
'Protect them... protect HER'

"RAHHHHHHHH!" Natsu roared as his body came live with fire "I AIN'T GONNA DIE! I MADE A PROMISE!" He roared as the Crimson flames swirled and danced around his form "I MADE A PROMISE AND I'M NOT GONNA BREAK IT!"


	8. Chapter 8

"HRAAAAAAA!" Natsu's roaring cry from within the black flames was only matched by the red blaze coming from his body, struggling to find leverage to blast out of the God Slayers spell.

'I won't lose!' the words echoed in his mind as he unleashed every ounce of power he had in his body. Slowly the flames within began to die as Natsu's slumped over form was became visible again.

"...No..." Levy could only watch as she saw her friend slowly fading in the black blaze, tears stinger her eyes as she refused to believe that was the end of her long time friend "...Come on...Natsu!"

"HEE HAHAHAHA! look's like the Dragon Slayer kicks the bucket first!" Zancrow's laughed out as Makarov stared on in disbelief, Natsu lost...it was something not common for someone to think that.

'...Crap...why the hell can't i do this!' Natsu felt his vision was fading as he tried to muster up some power, but to no avail. 'Why the hell...i don't want to lose, i need to keep my promise!' he took a glance at Levy as he saw her, her face afraid and worried, his heart dropped at the sight...he didn't know why though '...every time...I'm around you Levy, i feel so happy...but what is it? the feeling i get from being around Levy is different then when I'm with the others'.

' _ **Natsu...do you know what love is?'**_ Natsu's eyes shot open as he heard the voice speak into his head, a loud booming voice...that he knew very well who it belonged to "...Igneel?"

Looking up he was no longer in the black blaze, no longer on tenroujima, instead...he was in a hidden cave that lay in a forest. And staring down at him was a massive, red-scaled, dragon...his father, igneel.

"Igneel?" His voice spoke out on his own accord, ' _what is this? is this...Igneel?"_ noticing he had no control, and that his body was that of when he was a kid "What are you talking about now?" he continued much to his annoyance of not being able to control his own body.

 _ **"Natsu, I'm asking you about something very important...do you, know what it Love is?"**_ The Flame Dragon spoke, his voice echoing off the cave walls as he looked down to his adopted son. Looking at the large beast with a questioning look Natsu put a hand to his chin. "You mean...like ho i love you right?" Natsu spoke, gaining a low chuckle/growl from the dragon.

 _ **"As flattering that is...no, that's not what i mean by 'love'...what you are saying, is the love between a family"**_ Igneel spoke lower his head down to Natsu, to be at somewhat eye level with him. Confused Natsu began thinking it over again before speaking up.

"Ok, what about...how i love food? OH or fighting? magic, playing in the woods, and-" Natsu wasn't able to continue as a colossal red tail slammed down onto him. After Igneel lifted his tail off the small boy who laid crushed on the ground, twitching slightly from pain as he uttered a groan.

 _ **"Natsu...you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"**_ Igneel sighed annoyed as his son in topic shook his head in a no, looking down at his adopted child he lowered his head down to look at him better _**"Well then...you'd better pay attention...cause this will be the most important lesson of your life, boy"**_

Natsu looked up at his father in confusion "Most important...um, sure?"

 _ **"Natsu...there will be a time in your life where you will go out on your own, meet people, friends, and others. However, there will be one person who will be very important to you...a girl who you will love as a mate"**_ The dragon began as he explanined softly to his son as he lowered his large head to the ground. _**"...Natsu, love is where you like another, and whish to spend your life together with that person for the rest of time...love, Natsu, is referring to a woman who you will want to be with, you will have all sorts of feeling for...she may anger you, make you sad, happy, confused, and much more...but you will always return to her with a smile and heart."**_

Natsu looked at his father as his face strained at processing this new information "...Love...a girl?...I've never met a girl before Igneel, how am I suppose to love a girl I haven't met?...and how am I suppose to know I love them?" the young boy questioned as he held his head in frustration.

 _ **"Exactly...you have to meet them first, and when you do met her...trust me, you'll know"**_ Natsu scowled at his fathers words as he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance, Igneel in turn laughed at his sons actions. _ **"Natsu...I know you're confused and I am sure, in time, you're find a girl...who will be willing to handle your stupidity"**_

"Hey! what you calling me stupid for?!"

 _ **"Hehe, don't worry my boy...you'll know when you find her...just trust in your instincts..."**_

Natsu's mind was flooded with images, a strong pain in his chest, as flashes of a girl smiling at him...Levy. The Dragon Slayer mind was confused, but he knew well what was happening, images of and memories of his time with Levy...of the times, and laughs he shared with her...he always felt warm near her.

'...This...this feeling...my chest? was do I always feel that way around her...'

 **"Oh, and one last thing my boy..."** regaining some focus as his flashback continued, the young Natsu looked at the dragon in front of him. Igneel had lowered his head down to the ground, eye level with Natsu as he smiled a draconic grin. **"No matter what, when you find that girl who you'll love...I want you to promise something...are you willing to promise me this?"**

"...Um, sure...I promise, I promise Igneel!"

 **"Hehe...that a boy...now then...promise...that when you find her-"**

Suddenly all of Natsu's magic disappears, the shock expressions of Levy and Makarov were obvious as they felt the magical presence of Natsu disappear "...Natsu's...Magic power..." Makarov breathed out, pain stinging his heart.

"...Natsu...no...please, don't...don't leave me..." Levy cried out as she withered on the ground, her tears streaming down her face as she tried to hold in the inevitable outburst '...why...I don't get it...why...'

"HAHAHAHAHA...How precious...don't worry, you won't have to seen his mangled corpse, after all there isn't going to be a single ash left!" Zancrow was a giddy fit compared to the other two present, laughing like a psychopath.

"...I...absolutely..." A voice spoke out as all three mages shot there heads in the direction of the pyre, a strange noise was heard from within the flames.

"...No way..." Zancrow gasped out as the flames began to swirl, his control of them being lost as they spiraled and twisted into the air, the movement in the flames being the source as the flames began to shrink "It's impossible...how...how is he eating the Flames of a God!?"

"N-Natsu?" Levy whispered out, slowly her lips grew into a smile as she looked up at the reason why Zancrow was so surprised "...*Sniff* it's...you're safe...Thank god, you're alive..." True enough most of the flames have dispersed as dark streams flowed into the maw of the Pink Haired Dragon Slayer, a Dragon Slayer was devouring the Flames of God

Makarov stared wide eyed as his mouth hung open in awe 'He emptied his magic power completely for a moment...and he created a new vessel which let's him eat flames he couldn't before...'

Letting out a burp as the pinkette had downed all the black flames as he ran his hand over his mouth "I see..I guess there are some flames that take a little trick to eat..."

'Trick!?' Makarov thought in shock and horror 'That battle plan is way more than a little trick. Emptying your magic power, while inside the middle of your enemies...' Suddenly Zancrow found himself flying into the air as Makarov threw him with an angered expression "You complete Fool! are you trying to kill yourself!?"

Not wincing the booming voice of his master Natsu stood tall as he lit both his hands ablaze with fire...a crimson flame in his right hand...and a black flame in his left. Levy's eyes widen at site as she looked on to Natsu with a smile "...you...you're wielding Godly Flames...you're really something else...aren't you Natsu?" Levy muttered to her self as she grinned with tears in her eyes.

 _Natsu...Promise me...no matter what..._

"...I have no plan on dying...I ain't gonna let anyone die..." Natsu spoke his response as he glared up at his target falling towards the ground "...I made a promise to Igneel...to Gajeel...I'm going...to protect the one person who I'm plan on sharing my life with...I'm going to protect the women I love, Levy...I absolutely will not fail!"

Levy's eyes widen at his words, his proclamation to protect the girl he loved...herself...she felt her heart beat fast as she blushed with a smile, crying silently...tears of happiness as she watched the man she loved, the one person who protected her, helped her...

 _That when you find her, the girl you wish to spend your life with..._

"We're all going home together...Home...to Fairy Tail..." Letting out a loud roar, a battle cry, the flames around his hands grew in size, as well as changing into sphere's. Continuing his roar, Natsu charged forward, lunging off the ground and flying straight towards the God Slayer, who had an expression of fear as he watched the dragon soar.

"Join together, the Flames of a Dragon, and The Flames of a God!" The moment Natsu's hands are brought together, a gigantic explosion of red and black flames is generated, which destroys the surrounding area and blows the Zancrow considerable distance away, laughing as the flames and explosion consume him

 _Do whatever that's necessary to keep her safe, do everything in your power to protect her_

 _ **"DRAGON GOD'S...BRILLIANT FLAME!"**_


End file.
